


Wrapped Up in This Bliss

by ChasingTheQuill



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Gay Erotica, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Lust and Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheQuill/pseuds/ChasingTheQuill
Summary: ...Kevin has a way about him.A way of handling Chiron that makes him forget just how long he’s waited for this.





	Wrapped Up in This Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> In a nutshell: this is Unadulterated _‘our-boys-deserve-nothing-short-of-bliss’_ Erotica. :)

 

Chiron rolls onto his side and drags the thin bed sheet up to his bare chest.  He feels himself gliding somewhere between wakefulness and a place of hazy dreams when he hears his phone beep on the bedside table.  He ignores it and snuggles into his pillow.  He is just starting to get comfortable again when the irritating thing beeps once more and breaks the precious calm.  He reaches for it and stares at the screen groggily. 

 _Today 6:01am, Message from Kevin:_  
been wide awake for hours, Black.   
cant stop thinking bout last Sunday morning.  you asleep?

 The words nudge Chiron further away from sleep.  He re-reads the message and immediately feels a tingle blossom low in his spine.  He is still staring at the screen when his phone dings again.

  _6:04, Kevin:_ got half a mind to drop everything today and head north

 _6:04, Kevin:_   totally stalking ur ass this morning, aint I. I know you still sleeping.  Im off today. Call u in a few

Chiron hauls himself into a sitting position, sleep steadily slipping away.

 _6:07, Chiron:_ now this is a good way to wake up

 _6:07, Kevin:_ shit look who it is

 _6:08, Chiron:_ you up way too early Kev.  wassup, tell me more bout this droppin everythin   

 _6:08, Kevin:_  you being nuthin but a damn tease Black

Chiron smiles to himself, feeling the heat slowly creep up his face.

6 _:10, Kevin:_ Need to see you.  my head feelin abit too crowded these days, Black.   
less than 2 hr fuckin flight away from you.  
cud be in that bed with you by noon.   
cud take you on a wild trip of my own without even leaving ur apt

Chiron bites his bottom lip and feels his heart rate spike.  He stretches out flat onto his back and slips between Kevin’s words.  He imagines his lover lying in his own bed, skin hot and turned on.  All of this still feels so new.  Yet, whether they are together or apart, Kevin always feels present in the here and now, open to him, always unflinching in his desire.  Kevin's warmth settles thick on Chiron’s skin, enveloping him.  He ignores the tight bulge already forming between his thighs and takes a deep breath.  He is still putting together a reply in his head when he notices-  _Kevin is typing…_

 _6:12, Kevin:_ we got plans for this wknd I know but shit.  cant stop thinkin bout you

 _6:13, Chiron:_ what you thinkin bout

 _6:13, Kevin:_ you teasin?

 _6:14, Chiron:_ Aint teasin.  got nowhere else to be.  you wanna come, you know where I am.

 _6:15, Kevin:_ yeah i do wanna come Chiron. in more ways than one

Chiron’s entire body flushes at Kevin’s words, and he manages a shaky exhale to steady himself.  He starts typing out the first racy thing that pops into his head – something about always being ready to receive anytime Kevin wants to come – but his shyness gets the better of him, and he loses his nerve.

 _6:16, Chiron:_ now who's being a damn tease

 _6:16, Kevin:_   at this rate, i wont be gettin shit done today.   
srsly feelin like a fuckin teenager these days Black.   
have I already said I need to see you

 _6:17, Chiron:_ waitin right here for you baby

 _6:18, Kevin:_ shit Black now you just fuckin wid me.  aint touched myself yet, but cud come right here without even hearing ur voice

 _6:20, Chiron:_ you gettin me high Kev

 _6:20, Kevin:_ why tf we texting right now when we cud be…

 _6:21, Chiron:_ Have thought about last sunday hundred times easy.  
You know I have

_6:21am, ...Incoming call from Kevin…_

 

*~*~* 

_... The Sunday before …_

 

Chiron opens his eyes gingerly and takes in the soft morning light seeping through the translucent curtains in Kevin’s bedroom.  He is warm and comfortable, and every muscle in his body feels relaxed.  There’d been no nightmares last night.  Only lingering dreams of the capable hands that’d rubbed into his skin, expertly taking him apart at the seams and stitching him back together again.  Kevin has a way about him.  A way of handling Chiron that makes him forget just how long he’s waited for this.  Waited for a chance to embody, taste this need.

Kevin stirs by his side.  Limbs outstretched, sleep heavy on every inch of his skin.  Flat on his back, a careless arm flung over a flattened pillow.   Chiron stares in utter awe, unable to take his eyes off him.  Unable to stop the jump of his heartbeat.  _Kevin is stunning like this._   His eyes linger from the parted full lips, to the bare chest, down to Kevin's spread thighs where the sheets are bunched up and tossed aside.  What he wouldn't give to wake up next to this man every single day, pressed together on this bed, all cares forgotten. 

Chiron feels it then, all over again.  A surge, like an electric rush – this is it for him.

He slips a hand under the covers, grazes Kevin's warm flesh with the back of his hand.  The touch is gentle, teasing and earns him a purring ‘ _hmmm..mornin sunshine_ ’ as Kevin rolls onto his side.  He presses a drowsy kiss into Chiron’s arm and tilts his smiling face back, slowly lifting heavy-lidded eyes to his man’s face.  Chiron feathers a trail of kisses down the stubbled jaw and hears his own breathless moan when their lips touch.  Kevin responds immediately – mouth open, his tongue sliding past Chiron’s lips.  The kiss is deep, unhurried and tingles from the toes up.   

Kevin bites back a groan when Chiron moves his careful ministrations to his neck.  One hand caresses Kevin's shoulder, another rubs long fingers in his hair, into the back of his head.  Kevin falls back on the pillow, his breath hitching as Chiron slides kisses up his neck and licks on his Adam’s apple.  ‘ _Shit, Black’_ he rasps, humming into the kiss, neck muscles twitching.  ‘ _Can't get enough of you, Kev.’_ His voice is still thick and grainy from sleep, but Chiron throws the words out there before he can overthink it or censor himself.He inhales Kevin’s sleepy warmth and traps a pert nipple between his fingers.  Kevin grinds into the touch and grips his hips. 

Kevin is pushing in closer, feeling hotter and more awake by the minute when, before he can protest, Chiron smacks a kiss on his lips and slips from their warm embrace.  ‘ _Need to shower,_ ’ he says, his lips curling into a ‘sorry-but-imma-leave-you-hard’ smile.  He chances another look at Kevin’s frustrated grimace before leaping out of bed and padding on bare feet towards the bathroom. 

 _‘Oh I see you bein a damn tease, Black!’_   Chiron cracks into playful laughter, chuckling to himself as he hears Kevin groan and grumble in the bedroom.

_..._

 

Chiron brushes his teeth and turns on the shower.  His lighthearted mood rises with the steam as he steps in and relishes the warm water cascading down his shoulders.  He is so happy, he could soar.  It’s been an amazing weekend – complete with lazy walks on the beach, blissful hours in bed and Kevin straddling his hips to feed him Saturday breakfast on the couch.  Now, that was one image he was going to keep framed in his mind for the rest of his days.

He recalls their trysts from the night before… how he’d been too sated to move, too boneless to join Kevin in the shower afterwards… how Kevin had kissed his drooping eyelids and pulled him into his open chest.  Chiron soaps his body, scrubs and rinses off in a hurry.  He even catches himself humming some old tune Kevin played last night.  He steps out of the shower, towels off and ignores the half hard-on he seems to have been sporting all weekend.

 

He’s barely out the bathroom door when Kevin appears out of nowhere and catches him by surprise.  He pushes Chiron back against the wall and leans in a torturous inch from his face.  Chiron huffs at the sudden proximity.  No denying the hard length now pressed into his bare stomach.  Kevin’s eyes are hungry and fixed on his lips when he hooks a finger on the towel wrapped around Chiron’s waist and _moans._   That alone is enough to get Chiron so hard he feels lightheaded.

Kevin tucks his head down into Chiron’s shoulder and rubs his nose into the warm skin.  ‘ _Goddamn, you are beautiful…’_   Before Chiron can think of something sexy or even remotely casual to say, Kevin rips the towel clean off his hips and grinds into him.  He latches onto a hardened nipple and licks until Chiron gasps and arches off the wall.  His head lolls back, breath steadily unraveling, as Kevin deftly crowds his senses. 

 _A_ low growl escapes Chiron’s throat as Kevin sucks on his neck and kisses along the collarbone.  His hands are everywhere... wandering up Chiron’s chest, stroking the sides of his ribs, gliding along his back, palming the swell of his ass… and Chiron feels dizzy, lost to all but this pleasure.  _Everything about Kevin is overwhelming._

 

Kevin marvels at his lover’s sculpted body.  Every part of Chiron is ridged, hardened muscle… Yet, he is so utterly sensitive, so yielding to Kevin’s touch. 

Kevin’s eyes are blown wide, his arousal melts into Chiron’s as his mouth trails down the heaving chest.  Before Chiron can separate one thought from another, or even remember his own middle name, Kevin drops to his knees and descends on Chiron’s cock.  Chiron bucks and claws at the walls before latching onto the bathroom doorpost.  Kevin sucks and moans, slides his lips all the way down and back up again.  Chiron manages a shaky ‘ _fuck’_ and presses his shoulder blades into the wall. 

He’s certain he won’t last another ten seconds because one thing’s for sure – Kevin knows just how to make short work of him, no matter the time or place.  He is already trembling when Kevin grips the base of his cock, tongues up the shaft and flicks at the head with an eager tongue.  This time, Chiron does nothing to stifle the loud moan that climbs up the back of his throat. 

Chiron groans when Kevin grasps his hips and holds him firmly against the wall. Before proceeding to work him maddeningly slow… swallowing him down, making those wet, sucking noises that almost always short-circuit Chiron’s brain.  Kevin lifts his eyes to Chiron’s face, curls his lips into a half smile and licks around his cock until Chiron feels his knees quake and buckle.  He comes way too close to the edge again when Kevin shifts Chiron’s legs further apart, cups him with one hand and runs another teasing hand along the inside of his thigh.

Chiron is already giving in to the heat pooling and rising in his groin when, just as unexpectedly as he’d been overtaken, Kevin releases him from his mouth and stands up in one fluid movement.  Chiron gasps at the sudden loss and stares dazedly, certain the look on his face is one of stupid confusion.

 _‘Two can play that game, Black...’_   Kevin licks his lips and beams mischievously. 

 _‘You comin?’_   he walks backwards towards the bedroom and watches Chiron with that same molten look in his eyes.  Totally stunned and breathless, Chiron steps out of the towel puddle around his ankles and follows a smirking Kevin into the bedroom.

_..._

 

Kevin is all business by the time they get past the bedroom door.  They are both achingly hard and buzzing with anticipation.  Kevin staggers and inhales sharply when Chiron crashes into his mouth, sucks on his bottom lip and thrusts his tongue in his mouth.  The kiss is urgent and sloppy and goes on for what feels like a half hour because when they pull apart, they are both winded and Chiron’s eyes are heavy and glassy from arousal.

Chiron falls back onto the bed and rests his weight on his elbows.  He watches, shivers racing down his spine, as Kevin climbs on the bed between his legs.  He feels too dazed to care about how blatantly hungry he must look with his eyes trained on the cock now straining taut against Kevin’s belly.

 _‘Shit Black, you so fuckin hard for me...’_ he hears Kevin say.  He squirms and raises his hips when Kevin leans in and moans into his chest.  He grips his lover’s shoulders... because now, Kevin is grinding, rubbing, torturing… dragging out tremor after tremor from Chiron’s skin.

 _‘Won’t last another five seconds if you keep doin that.._ ’  Chiron heaves the words out, eyes glistening.  His breath is coming in labored gasps, _‘I just…I need you, Kev. You can fuckin have me… any way you like-’_  Chiron hears the words in a distance and it takes him a moment to realize that they’d come from his own mouth.

Kevin feels that familiar, swelling wave of desire rattle through him at Chiron’s words.  _‘…gonna take care of you, Chiron.’_  

 

They are both too far gone when Kevin scrambles for the lube and a foil packet – they are waiting on the nightstand where he’d left them last night. He rolls on a condom and squirts a dollop of lube onto his fingers.  His movements are a blur until he lowers his lips onto Chiron’s cock. 

Chiron forgets all about trying to keep things quiet for the sake of neighbors... he bucks and groans when Kevin sucks hard and slips a finger into him.  Kevin is clearly done playing.  He wastes no time pumping into Chiron, all the while engulfing and humming around him. 

Chiron pants steadily and digs his fingers into Kevin’s sides.  He thrusts up into Kevin’s throat when he feels a second finger slide into him.  The mix of heat and unrelenting suction and the light burn deep in his groin leave Chiron’s mouth open in a soundless gasp.  And Kevin keeps at him.  He loses it completely when Kevin curls his fingers deep inside him and finds the sweet spot that sends him reeling and grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets.  Chiron’s entire body stiffens as he pushes his hips into Kevin’s face and erupts with a drawn-out cry.  And Kevin keeps at him… sucking and ploughing with his fingers as Chiron thrashes through his climax.

 

Kevin is _aching_ … wholly undone at the sight of this man – so beautiful, chest heaving, skin gleaming with a sheen of a sweat… utterly free.

Chiron is still floating, riding this high when Kevin spreads his thighs and presses the blunt force of his erection where his lubed fingers had been.  Chiron strains and thuds into the headboard.  Kevin falls forward onto his hands and slides home in one slow stroke.  This time, they cry in unison.

Chiron’s eyes are squeezed shut, his neck tight when Kevin leans in and kisses him hard on the lips.  Kevin is sheathed to the hilt and trembling when he starts to rock a slow, steady pace into Chiron’s hips.  ‘ _You feel so good Chiron...fuck, so good.’_  

He thrusts slow and deep, all the while staring down into his lover’s face, their gaze locked and unblinking.  Chiron wraps his legs around Kevin’s waist and then lets them drop again.   _‘Please Kev.  Please…’_   Chiron is writhing and does not know exactly what he’s asking for… except his cock is hard between their bodies and leaking onto his belly. 

Kevin understands, as he always does… and can no longer keep his own orgasm at bay.  He angles his hips just so and starts thrusting faster, tugging roughly at Chiron’s erection slick between them.   _‘…gonna cum, Black.  shit you feel so good..’_  He barely gets the words out before his climax rips through him and propels him onto Chiron’s chest.  Stars in his eyes, room spinning, and he stays rocking, pressing between his lover’s thighs.  

Barely seconds later, Chiron hisses, tenses and bucks as another wave hits him… he spills over Kevin’s hand and between their bodies as his wrecked sighs fall into Kevin’s skin.

_..._

 

Next thing Chiron knows, he's waking up in bed in the middle of the afternoon (or is it evening?) to the smell of fresh pizza, laundry and the sound of whistling and approaching footsteps.

He feels his heart lurch when he sits up and finds Kevin standing at the bedroom door, looking bright and beautiful and smiling from ear to ear. 

 _‘No way you drivin back anywhere today, my love… Looks like you stuck here with me for another night.’_  

He saunters into the room and tumbles onto the bed into Chiron’s lap.

 _‘Shit, I fuckin passed out…’_ Chiron mumbles, suddenly shy and flushed.

 _‘Yeah, you fuckin passed out, Black... and damn well near killed me too.’_   Kevin’s eyes sparkle as he leans into the kiss Chiron drops on his lips.  _‘Never felt anything like it, Black.._ ’ he whispers into Chiron’s face and smiles when Chiron lowers his eyes and buries his head into Kevin's neck.

 _‘There’s food.  And beer.  Fuel for later…’_ he winks, gently stroking Chiron’s back.

 _‘Shower first, I think..’_   Chiron says, untangling himself from a rumpled sheet and stretching onto his feet.  He pauses at the door in all his naked glory and turns around to find Kevin watching him intently, his gaze heavy and boring into Chiron’s.

_‘You are… everything, Kev.  You know that, right?’_

Kevin stares back in silence.  Before he can process that look on Chiron’s face or even grasp what those words are doing to his insides, Chiron smiles, turns and walks into the bathroom.

 

*~*~*

_... Today, 6:40am …_

 

Chiron’s pulse is on a steady upbeat.  Kevin is on the other end of the line and his voice, his tone, his words are seeping into Chiron’s skin.

_‘Will be there, Kev. Friday. Your flight’s in 11.30.  Will be there waitin at 11.’_

_‘Countin down the hours, Black.  Only 4 days together, but plannin to keep every bit of you to myself... imma be just fine if I can coax you to stay in bed with me for half that time...’_

Kevin hears Chiron’s shy smile and releases a throaty laugh - a sexy, inviting sound that climbs like heat from Chiron’s toes to his fingertips.

 _‘Only half that time?’_ Chiron quips.

Kevin laughs again.  _‘Damn Black…you know I stay ready anytime you are.’_

Chiron’s face burning up, butterflies going crazy in his chest, and all he wants to do is spend the entire day like this, floating, wrapped up in this bliss.

 

A quiet pause.  Soft breathing on the other end.

 _‘I love you.’_   Kevin says the words so softly, so easily… and Chiron closes his eyes and exhales into the phone.

 _'God, Kev..'_   he replies, breathless.  ' _Me too.  I love you too..’_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
